Deiino Song Fics
by YukiTheNinja
Summary: First five lol i think i did ok :  but as always let me know how you liked them! idk if this should be an m or not... im gonna put it as t and let me know if i should change it to m...I LOVE U GUYS :*


iPod Shuffle Challenge

Rules:

Set your iPod on shuffle, and for the first ten songs that come up, write a short fic. Each fic must be written in the time that the song plays for.

Song- What's my Name by Rihanna

He brushed a stranded of soft blond hair that stuck to her moist face, then kissed her soft lips. He had always herd that she was good, but after a few rounds of white wine she was simply amazing. She had said she needed to go but it was obvious she wanted to stay, but his traffic excuse had seemed to be enough to convince her into staying, besides, all the things they could do in 20 minutes was tempting. All that was on was the radio, which had no benefit for he could not make out any words over Ino saying his name, oh how she wore it out, and how hot this situation was he desperately wanted to crack a window to let the room air out, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her, not even for a second.

Song- Too Little Too Late by JoJo

"Come with me Ino," he said as he offered his hand to her, "Stay the night."

He said the words, but to Ino, they didn't feel right. What did he expect her to say? Didn't he know it was a little too late?

She was snapped out of her thoughts as he took her hand, "I've changed Ino…"

Ino let out a little snicker, he was begging, she knew it. He couldn't fool her, because to him it's just a game. And it was a little too late…

The time was making her strong and she was begging to move on, his chance was gone, if he had a problem, she didn't want him to come asking her for help.

All these things she was thinking to herself, she had to say what she felt about all this to him.

"Deidara, it's just a little to late, a little too wrong, and I can't get away, but you know all the right things to say. You say you dream of my face but you don't like me you just like the chase," She smiled with a feeling of satisfaction, "To be real it doesn't matter anyway, You know it's just a little too late…"

Song- U and Ur hand by Pink

She checked her self in the mirror, she was going out late tonight. She decided she looked tight and boy did she feel nice, its gonna be a cock fight she realized. She could tell that it was going down tonight.

When they got to the door her and her friends didn't have to wait because they knew them. After their 6th shot at the bar they had only begun.

A guy gently put his hands on Ino, but what this dick head got from Ino, was a yell,

"I'm not here for your entertainment you don't really want to mess with me tonight. Just stop and take a second, I was fine before you walked into my life."

This blond boy knew it was over before it began, but he held up money either way offering her a drink.

Ino just smiled as she took the money from him,

"Keep your drink just give me the money."

She pushed her stool away from the bar and headed towards the dance floor, but stooped and turned back to the man with a wink, "Just you and your hand tonight."

Song- God Send me an Angel by Amanda Perez

It had been five months since Deidara had left Ino, he left without a word and nothing to say.

Even when she was the one who gave her heart and soul, but it wasn't good enough for him.

So Ino asked God,

"God send me an angel from the Heaven's above, send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love. Cause all I do is cry…God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes."

It might sound crazy, but after all that she still loved him.

Now that he wants to come back into her life there's something she has to do, She had to tell Shikamaru, the one she once adored that he can't have her love no more. Her heart can't take no more lies and her eyes are all out of cries so God send her an angel…

Song- Cinderella Under the Umbrella by Rihanna Ft. Chris Brown

He had her heart, and she was sure they'd never be worlds apart, well maybe in magazines, but he'd still be her star.

Because in the dark he can't see shinny kuni (cars are not in Naruto so I improvised lol .) and that's when he'll need her there. With him, she'll always share.

Because when the sun shines, they'll shine together, she told him she'll be there forever, she said she'll always be his friend, and when she takes an oath, she'll stick it out to the end. Now that it's raining more than ever, she wants him to know that they'll still have each other, and he can stand under her umbrella.

Deidara knew all these fancy things would never come in between, that she was part of his entity, and there for infinity. When the war has took its part and when the world has dealt its cards, if the hand is hard, he and her together would mend her heart.

Because when the sun shines, they'll shine together he told her he'll be there forever, he said he'll always be her friend, and when he takes an oath he sticks it out to the end.

Now that it's raining more than ever he wants her to know they'll still have each other, he's looking for her, the one with the glass slipper, she can be his Cinderella.

Song- Love the way you Lie by Eminem

Was he just gonna stand there and watch her burn, either way it was fine because she liked the way it hurt. As a tear rolled down her cheek she wondered, ' is he just gonna stand there and hear me cry,' either way she thought it was alright, she did after all, love the way he lied.

He never could say what it was, but he could tell you what it felt like, and at that moment, it was a steel knife in his wind pipe. He tried to breath but found it difficult, but that didn't stop him from fighting while he could. He knew it was wrong, but he felt in flight because it felt right. He had always considered himself high off love, but drunk from his hate also. It's always been like huffing pain and the more he loved it the more he suffered, till he suffocated. But right before he was about to drown, Ino always resuscitated him…but she hated him, and he loved it.

Ino pushed herself from the wall she was leaning on and started walking towards the door.

"Wait Ino! Where are you going." Deidara asked as the anger filled his eyes once more and he faced her.

"…I'm leaving you…" she replied as she rested her hand on the door knob.

Leaving him? No he wouldn't let that happened.

"NO YOU AIN'T!" she yelled as she yelped from the pain of his tight grasp on her wrist.

Here we go again she thought to herself as she awaited another beating.

Deidara let a single tear run down his cheek as he slapped and punched her

It's so insane, he thought to himself, when it's going good it's going grate…

He had always felt like superman with the wind at his back and she felt like she Lois Lane when it went good.

But when things went bad they were always awful, and he felt so ashamed for snapping.

After the beating Ino laid unconscious against the wall as Deidara inhaled and exhaled deeply and allowed himself to cry and whimper, "I laid hands on her…" he'll never stoop this low again, he thought as he looked at Ino's bruised body, "I guess I don't know my own strength…"

Ino knew this wasn't going to be the last time, even though he promised he'll never go that low again, but his lie didn't upset her, how could it? She did after all, love the way he lied…


End file.
